The power of Fear
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: The almost uncontrollable urge to turn and flee was almost painful, there he was silent as he never was before. She also spoke a curse, and flinched when her heart skipped a beat. -One shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

She had felt fear before. Oh yes fear was a regular customer she had felt it many times, many retched times. It always started when she most assuredly didn't want it. She was either upset or in pain but always venerable. Fear had an evil way of making itself known. First she would go rigid like something straightened out her spine against her will and then came the slithering feeling like a snake coiling over her shoulders that always sent shivers throughout her body.

Next would be the heat, she would get clammy and sweat would gather to fall down the side of her face mocking her. After that she would get this feeling of dread like she was going to be ripped to shreds piece by piece, like someone was going to peel her skin back one layer at a time to make sure she would feel the torture and the agony.

Then she would breathe again and all she could focus on would be the sinking feeling in her stomach and the sudden urge to move in any way possible away from the threat. The almost uncontrollable urge to turn and flee was almost painful but she would most likely hold her ground and face hell if need be.

This one time however she wasn't even sure she could stand for much longer. There just a few feet in front of her was a medical table covered with a sheet. The bed and white sheet were covered in the vile substance. A miniature table sat to the side with tools of all shapes but she couldn't look at them for more than a moment.

Thick blood dripped in a continuous stream to the floor creating a small puddle that was steadily growing larger. That wasn't what caused her sudden immobility however, the thing that just caused her to forget the function of her leg muscles was the green hand that hung over the side.

The hand hung limp and the sheet didn't move as it should've with the oxygen pumping lungs that were so vital to survival. The place where his head was under the sheet didn't move or tilt in her direction as she had entered the room. Her own breathing was labored and violent but still no other sound infiltrated the quiet room. Hot tears burned down her cheeks and she forced a leg forward and another and again.

All she could wrap her mind around was that she needed to see his face, he couldn't be dead; oh please don't let him really be dead. She prayed that this was some sick joke he was pulling and any minute now he would jump up laughing at her reaction but he didn't budge.

When she finally reached the bed after what felt like an eternity it took everything she had to reach up and grab the sheet. It took her several minutes to find the will power to move it back and there he was.

His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the right towards her. His cheek bones stuck out further than before and his eyes were slightly sunken in. His hair was thinner, blood matted and unwashed. His ears drooped slightly and chapped dried out lips covered his closed mouth.

She lifted her hand once more and placed it on his cheek and almost jerked away. Stone cold skin under her finger tips she stroked his cheek and a tear landed just above her hand. His captors had taken him fighting tooth and nail and yet here he was silent as he never was before.

Suddenly something snapped in her heart and she became angry. No she wouldn't let him die, she refused. She moved away from his face and put her hands to his chest ignoring the fact that her hands were now also covered in his blood and began to chant.

She summoned her healing powers but she also spoke a curse. She was told if she ever willed to exchange her life for another she could call on death himself, so she did. As she worked to knit and sew him back together a cold essence filled the room. All she wanted was for him to be alright and she would be damned if death took her before she could fix him so she focused harder. She healed all his internal organs, muscles, nerves and bones.

As she paused to take a breath she realized it was becoming harder to make her own chest expand. He was stitched up and suddenly his lungs sprung back to life. His eyes opened and he sat up completely oblivious to the girl that had now sunk to the floor on her knees. When her breathing became gasps for air he dove to her on the floor.

He took her into his arms and started talking in hysterics. She looked up to see frightened emeralds eyes and flinched when her heart skipped a beat. She smiled at him and with her last ounce of energy leaned forward to kiss his cheek and whisper her last longing words into his sensitive ear.

'I love you'

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
